HIV (formally known as HTLV-III and lymphadenopathy-associated virus) is a retrovirus that is the cause of the disease known as AIDS (Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome), a syndrome where the immune system begins to fail, leading to many life-threatening opportunistic infections. HIV has been implicated as the primary cause of AIDS and can be transmitted via exposure to bodily fluids. In addition to percutaneous injury, contact with mucous membranes or non-intact skin with blood, fluids containing blood, tissue or other potentially infectious bodily fluids pose an infectious risk. Infection of human CD-4+T-lymphocytes with an HIV virus leads to depletion of this cell population, resulting in an immunodeficient state, and eventually opportunistic infections, neurological dysfunctions, neoplastic growth, and ultimately death. There are currently 18 drugs licensed and used for the treatment of HIV, and these drugs are divided into one of four classes depending on how they attack HIV. Drugs in the class of nucleoside/nucleotide reverse transcriptase inhibitors are AZT (zidovudine, Retrovir), ddI (didanosine, Videx), 3TC (lamivudine, Epivir), d4T (stavudine, Zerit), abacavir (Ziagen), and FTC (emtricitabine, Emtriva). Drugs in the class of non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors are efavirenz (Sustiva) and nevirapine (Viramune). Drugs in the class of protease inhibitors are lopinavir/ritonavir (Kaletra), indinavir (Crixivan), ritonavir (Norvir), nelfinavir (Viracept), saquinavir hard gel capsules (Invirase), atazanavir (Reyataz), amprenavir (Agenerase), fosamprenavir (Telzir), and tipranavir (Aptivus). Only one drug is available in the class of fusion inhibitor, T20 (enfuvirtide, Fuzeon). The antiretroviral drugs are usually combined into three-drug cocktails called highly active antiretroviral therapy or HAART. However, the above-mentioned drugs still cannot effectively treat AIDS.
Rubia cordifolia, often known as Common Madder or Indian Madder, is a species of flowering plant in the coffee family, Rubiaceae. It has been cultivated for a red pigment derived from roots.
International Publication No. WO 2005/030232 describes composition prepared by extracting pulverized powder from various plants to treat HIV and AIDS. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0011052 describes a composition including extract powders from medicinal herbs to treat AIDS.